Duhnen brings Faye to Jade Garden
The church's all-seeing eye watches everyone. Or it is said. Faye Zahir, scared of being brought to the lightbringing and killed, now obsessed that someone from the church is watching her and going to arrest her soon. With a long while of sleepless nights and nightmares, she is tired of waiting for Wilesly and Trenton to take her somewhere safe. So she decided to go to the shadow district by herself to hide from the eyes of the church. She leaved Duhnen a letter as she left the Lightholder, as she considered him as her only reliable friend, and she wanted him to at least know whereabouts of her, even though vaguely. After she handed the letter to the courier, Faye climbed on a carriage to go to the shadow gate, with her heart filled with worriness and anxiousness of what would be waiting for her in the shadows of the slums. Shortly after Faye went into the slums, she was attacked by a rugged man. He knocked Faye down, and stole her purse to run away. Beaten and her clothes became dirty and torn, she limped her bruised left leg to the nearliest inn, the Last Hope, and takes a while of rest as she tries to calm her surprised heart. By that time, Duhnen, received her mail shortly before, came to the shadow district to find Faye and bring her back to the safer place. ---- Faye Zahir is sitting on a stool without her hood, not bothering to hide her 'weird' look in here the shadow district. She seems in a quite depressed mood. Duhnen enters the Lost Hope, not quite as worried about being mugged or some such as he would be were he deeper in the district, what with the large Blade presence with it being right next to the Shadow Gate. He seems to be looking for someone. Faye Zahir is not so hard to find, because of her obviously distinguishable figures. She sighs depressingly as she stares at her hands, alone, and her clothes slightly dirty and torn, as if she had some rough events recently. Her left cheek is somewhat reddish and swollen, as if she was beaten. Duhnen spots Faye, and swiftly moves over towards her, drawing a stool at her side and taking a seat. "Faye," he murmurs, looking over her carefully, attention being given to the swollen cheek. Faye Zahir slowly turns her surprised eyes at the surrector, "M...milord." She stutters, trying to hide her swollen cheek as she blushes deeply, "W...why did you come here, milord?" She turns her eyes away with obvious embarassment and shame. "I recieved your letters," Duhnen replies to her, reaching a hand to attempt to gently cup her chin and turn her head, so he can look again at her cheek. "What happened?" Faye Zahir bites her lip as she slightly turns her eyes away, covering her swollen cheek with her hand as she speaks, "The church.....they were chasing me, milord. I saw some people watching me, studying me carefully, to bring me to the lightbringing." She sighs a bit as she says, "I was scared. I couldn't even sleep. Every time I fall asleep, I find myself in a nightmare, a worst thing I would ever be able to imagine." She closes her eyes as she speaks, "I couldn't take it anymore, milord. I had to choose between this place and the threat of the church. And I chose to run away." "Are you sure they were from the Church?" Duhnen asks, lifting an eyebrow. "And I meant, what happened to your cheek? Did someone attack you?" Faye Zahir bites her lip as she slightly nods, "When I came here, someone came out of the alley, slapped me hard, and he....ran away with my purse." She sighs a bit as she says, "I had a dagger for my protection, but, he was too quick to defend myself." "In some cases, it may be better to not attempt to attack, unless they're threatening your life," Duhnen murmurs, releasing her chin and sighing. "Come with me, Faye. I'll take you from this place...it's not for you here." Faye Zahir bites her lip as she looks down, "I....really appreciate your kindness, milord, but if you have to take some risk by protecting me, I.....I don't want it." She sighs as she closes her eyes, "Besides, even my own father disowned me. I am not worthy." "I'm not taking a risk," Duhnen shakes his head, smiling gently at her. "Gabby and I would be happy to take you, you know. A warm bath, and some clean clothes...and we could take care of that swelling." He sits next to a girl with white hair and red eyes. Faye Zahir sighs deeply, looking away from the surrector as she speaks, "But what if they were really working for the church, and what if they will accuse you for hiding me, milord? I heard a few people were accused and their hands were cut off just because of their appearances. I don't think they will not just ignore mine." Duhnen shakes his head and lowers his voice a touch. "Don't worry of that," he says to her, glancing over towards Morlind and gesturing him away witih a wave of his hand. Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she slowly turns her eyes at you, "Do you really think that the church won't be bothering me, milord?" She speaks in a trembling voice, yet slight sign of hope can be read from her eyes. "I think they're worried about other things now, Faye, than going after girls who haven't done anything," Duhnen murmurs to her, reaching to stroke back her white hair. Faye Zahir bites her lip, and slowly nods at you as she speaks, "I see, milord. Th..then, if it wouldn't bother you and lady Gabriella, I will follow you." Her cheeks slightly turns reddish as she speaks. Duhnen smiles warmly at that, rising to his feet and offering a hand to her. "I'll bring you to Jade Gardens, Faye. We'll have a bath drawn for you." Faye Zahir bites her lip, nodding slightly as she speaks, "I....I am sorry, milord. Do I smell that bad?" Her cheeks turns to extremely reddish as she sniffs at herself, embarassed. "I didn't mean that," Duhnen laughs, placing a hand lightly on her back and leading her to the door. "Just that I'm sure you'd like a warm bath, yes?" Faye Zahir bites her lip as she nods, and slowly stands up to follow you, "Y...yes, milord. Th...thank you for all your kindness." "I'm happy to help," Duhnen replies sincerely. "Gabby is too. She'll be happy to hear you've come to stay with us, at least for a little while, if not longer." Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she slowly raises her hood again on her head, "You and lady Gabriella are really kind to me, milord. I've never thought someone could really do care for me like that." Her voice seems a bit.....sad. Duhnen gives her back a friendly rub. "We undersatnd," is all he says. Duhnen Seamel heads into Palace Road. Duhnen Seamel has left. You head into Palace Road. ---- Palace Road ------------------------------------------------------- (Outdoors) (Cover: Fair) '' An old path of worn-down cobblestones, just wide enough for two carts side-by-side, the Palace Road remains one of the few roads in the Shadow District that is still maintained on a constant basis, for it is here that the garbage caravans pass through, carrying refuse to the dumps and the dead to the Dying Grounds.'' '' Occasionally an inn or a store dots the edge of the road, though the surrounding countryside is mostly hills and grass. To the east, the Shadow Wall rises, and a town lies on the edge of the western horizon.'' It is a cool night. The air is stagnant, not stirring with the slightest breeze. The sky is filled by dark, low clouds. The following of the six moons are visible in the sky: Dayhunter (crimson/waning), Serpent's Eye (violet/waning), Torch I (gray/waning), Torch II (gray/waxing). '' Duhnen Seamel is here. '' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Also here: Reluctant, Garner Rose (NPC Deedgiver), Horse Stables Obvious exits: Lost Hope Inn , Grat's General Store You can travel: East, West --------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Faye Zahir fixes her hood to make sure no one sees her face, as before, as she walks out following the surrector. She slowly follows him as she looks around nervously, as if making sure no one's watching her strangely. Duhnen Seamel gently calms Reluctant and accustoms the horse to Faye Zahir's scent. Duhnen makes his way over to his waiting horse; a large gray highmount. He gives Reluctant's neck a friendly pat, before turning about and offering his hands to Faye to help her mount. Faye Zahir has left. You mount Reluctant and settle into the saddle. Faye Zahir blushes a bit as she climbs up on the horse, and she looks at the horse as she speaks, "He...is a nice horse, milord." "Just overly large," Duhnen laughs, climbing up to sit behind her. He holds her steady, making sure she won't fall off, and begins to ride off east. ---- And Duhnen drove Reluctant to the Lightholder, where they met Jaltham and Gabriella. ---- Jaltham Siltwater stands leaning against the embankment of the Lightholder bridge, gaze facing towards the waters below. Faye Zahir is riding on the same horse with Duhnen, in his arms facing the side direction of the horse with her legs together and her hips on the horse's back. She lays her head on Duhnen's chest and closes her eyes as if she fell asleep. Gabriella arrives from Lightholder Tavern. Gabriella has arrived. Faye Zahir is riding on the same horse with Duhnen, in his arms facing the side direction of the horse with her legs together and her hips on the horse's back. She lays her head on Duhnen's chest and closes her eyes as if she fell asleep. Duhnen directs the horse carefully, but quickly, ensuring that the girl isn't going to fall off in front of him. "It's not that far," he assures her, Reluctant entering the crossroads. Faye Zahir opens her eyes slightly, still half asleep, half awake, as if she was very tired until now, and now she feels a bit more relaxed and relieved. She mumbles something in her lips as she closes her eyes again and falls asleep. Jaltham Siltwater lifts a squinting glance towards the west, taking notice of the approaching horse, rider, and carried woman through virtue of bright cloak that the Zahir tends to wear, a bright red form lain slack accross the darker blot horse and rider in the distance. He starts to turn his head back towards the waters, as if in dismissal. Then recognition settles in. - "Lord Duhnen...?," Jaltham calls, hazzarding a guess as emerges from the shadows beneath the bridge, some concern creeping into his tone as he confirms that the 'sleeping' form is female. "Is something the matter?" Gabriella Seamel comes sweeping out of the tavern with her cloak drawn tightly across her body, her violet eyes scanning the scene with caution. Her cheeks are red with warmth, and her breath is easily seen in the cold evening's air. "Duhnen?" she calls from the front porch of the establishment, squinting her eyes. Duhnen looks down to Jaltham and lifts a hand to wave. "No, nothing wrong, Master Siltwater," he responds with a smile. He looks up to Gabriella and grins. "I was going to head back to Jade Gardens, Gabby, with Lady Zahir here. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Faye Zahir 's red silk clothes are somewhat dirty and torn, and one of her cheeks is slightly reddish and swollen, as if she had some rough treat in somewhere. "Mm," Gabriella answers, as though that had already been decided. She approaches Reluctant quickly, reaching up to stroke at the gelding's neck. "Move Katya and her into the second nursery.. the infants can sleep with us for the moment. I'll get some clean clothes, and she can spend some time with me in the fields. It'll be good for her. " A brilliant smile is given to Faye. "I'm glad to have you." Faye Zahir is already in a deep sleep so she couldn't hear Gabriella's kind words, but if she heard that, she would be really happy. Anyway for now the girl is asleep in the surrector's arms, broken and torn, but at least relieved and relaxed for the first time since she left her own home. Jaltham Siltwater continues to hold his gaze on Duhnen and Faye, before making a slight nod of acknowledgement as he chooses to let the matter lie. He than shifts a glance back towards Gabriella, as he takes note of her prescence. "I could hire a carriage...," the waterman suggests, after a moment, as if in search of some means of assisting. "I told her you'd think so," Duhnen says to Gabby, glancing down to the hooded girl sitting in front of him. "She's exhausted, though. So perhaps I'll see you at home." The Surrector shakes his head at Jaltham, chuckling. "No need for that, Master. Reluctant can carry the both of us. It'll make him pay me back for all that food I give him." Gabriella nods her head and blows a kiss in her husband's direction. "I'll go to the market, and then I'll be home," she states reassuringly. "She'll be alright with us, love. Have a safe journey home?" Jaltham Siltwater offers a slight chuckle at that, "I wish I could get it to work like that for some of the horses I've had the care of." He makes a shake of his head, "Haymaker, I swear that one gets lazier by the minute." He than allows the voice to drift towards the serious once again, directing his gaze towards the West, where Duhnen had come. "If there's cause enough to have to look further, I'm willing to help wherever I can." He leaves it at that. Faye Zahir slightly nuzzles on the surrector's chest, as if a child looking for a scent of her parents, and silently mumbles something in her lips. A tear forms on her closed eyes, rolling down on her swollen cheek to her small chin. "We will," Duhnen nods to Gabriella, smiling. He gives another nod to Jaltham. "No need, I don't think. Though, I may wish to speak with you soon, if possible. But I'm sure I'll run into you, if you're about here. Good eve, Master." He lifts a hand in a bit of a wave, before wheeling Reluctant southward, and heading off. Reluctant speeds off at a gallop toward the South. ---- Duhnen brought Faye to the Jade garden while she was sleeping, and lay her on the bed to let her take a sleep. After a few hours from when Faye was brought to the Jade Garden, she found herself awaken in a strange room. Wandering around and looking for the other people, she stumbled into a nursery room where she found a familiar toddler, Katya, a daughter of lady Gabriella. While she was playing with the baby, Duhnen follows the tune and finds her in the nursery room. ---- Duhnen steps into the nursery, knocking on the door as he does so. "Faye, hello," he says to her, smiling at her and Katya. "I see you're getting to know Katty better." Faye Zahir is sitting on the floor humming softly, and on her kneeled thighs is Katya sitting quietly and hearing the tune. Faye softly pets the little girl on her back, looking down at her and occasionally shows a soft smile at the baby. She slowly turns her eyes back at Duhnen as he speaks, and the baby recognizes him and waves her hands to him, as if she wants to be hugged by her father. Faye slightly nods at Duhnen with a polite manner, and slowly raise the baby to hug her softly before she walks to the surrector and gives the baby to him. "Hello, milord." Duhnen picks up Katya and nuzzles the girl on the cheek, much to her delight. "Dudya!" she says to him, looking up adoringly. Smiling warmly, Duhnen looks down to Faye. "I see you're already making yourself at home. I'm glad, Faye. I think I know of a good place for you to stay, if you want me to show you to your room." Faye Zahir bites her lip as she says, "I hope I'm not bothering you too much, milord." She sighs as she says, "You would already have too much problems to deal with, being a father and a surrector. I don't feel so right to add my own problems to burden you." "You're no problem," Duhnen assures, smiling warmly at the girl. "And I'd like to see you as part of our family, Faye. So, any problems you have are ours as well." He rests a hand on her back, starting to lead her to the door to the hall. Faye Zahir blushes deeply as she follows you, "T...thank you, milord." She bites her lip and thinks for a while before she speaks, "I.....have a wish, milord. Can you accept it?" "Your wish?" Duhnen asks, glancing down to Faye. "What is it? I'd like to hear it." Faye Zahir slowly raises her eyes to look at you as she speaks, "Please, let me work for you, milord. I will do anything. And I will learn anything that would be useful for you." She sighs a bit as she speaks, "I don't just want to be sitting here and protected all the time. I am already twelve, and I think I am a bit too old to be cared for like a child." She looks at you wantingly as she speaks, "I will do anything, no matter how it would be hard, please, let me work for you, milord." Duhnen chuckles deep in his throat. "Don't worry, my wife is very fond of putting people to work," he grins. "But it will be good for you. I rather think you may enjoy it." Faye Zahir smiles a bit, relieved, and nods as she says, "Thank you, milord. I'll try my best to be your help. I will learn and work hard, I promise." "I know," Duhnen smiles, rubbing her back, and leading her out the door to the hall. ---- The two walks out of the nursery room and walked through the hall to Faye's new room. ---- Faye Zahir slowly follows you, looking around the rooms and pictures as she speaks, "Your house looks larger than my manor, milord." She slowly turns her eyes at another picture as she speaks, "And...beautiful." Duhnen smiles at that, nodding his head. "Thank you, Faye. We're glad it pleases you. You'll need to see the gardens in the morn." He walks down the hall to one of the doors and steps inside, gesturing to her to follow. ---- Duhnen brought Faye into the a beautiful room with bull pictures and beautiful furnitures. Looking around and amazed, Faye remembers her own room in her father's manor, which was not so better than any servant's own. ---- Faye Zahir follows you to get into the room as she looks around, "Thank you, milord. So....is it where I'll be staying?" "I hope it's to your liking," Duhnen nods his head, looking about. "One of our friends used to stay here," he explains, looking to the furnishings. Faye Zahir smiles a bit as she says, "Thank you, milord." She looks around at the place as she speaks, "This place is really nice. Better than where I was staying in my house." "If you ever require anything, feel free to ask someone," Duhnen says to her, smiling warmly. Faye Zahir slowly takes a seat on the bed and turns her eyes at you as she smiles a bit, "Thank you, milord. I'll try to help you and lady Gabriella very much." "I know, but for now, just concentrate on getting settled here," Duhnen nods his head, leaning on the wall. "You're welcome here, just remember." Faye Zahir slowly nods at you as she speaks, "Thank you, milord. I will." Duhnen smiles at her, nodding his head. "I'm going to away now, Faye. I hope you have a good night." ---- And as Duhnen walks out, Faye sighs and looked at the outside, at the dark sky with glittering stars. She wondered if it is a dream, and hoped that if it's really a dream, she would never wake up. ---- Category:Logs